


You make me happy.

by oathkceper



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative s8e4 scene, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkceper/pseuds/oathkceper
Summary: The alternative beginning to Jaime and Brienne’s relationship in season 8.—————“Dance with me.”





	You make me happy.

Jaime could not recall a moment in the past where he had seen Brienne so carefree and happy. He had seen her smile once before the previous night when he had knighted her, and it had been the kind of smile that he had gazed at in awe, as if all the times he had been denied of seeing such an expression had moulded into one bright, gleefully childlike pronouncement of happiness. Knighting her had been worth it if only for that glimpse of softness in her features that she had turned to stone over the times to allow her the power of dissembling. But tonight, after a few cups of Dornish wine, it seemed as though those years of true emotions hiding behind the icy blue of her eyes bled through all at once. 

Seeing Brienne’s face light up as she giggled girlishly behind her hand - one of her only ladylike attributes - and seeing the corners of her eyes and nose scrunch up with the intensity of which she smiled was something he had only ever imagined. To see it in person, to hear her joy in her endearingly loud laugh that turned all heads towards her, to see her act like the young, blithe woman she never had the chance to be had Jaime’s own happiness radiating at an alarmingly high rate. 

He couldn’t remember being so happy. 

Being with Brienne again had lifted his spirits, she had made him laugh with her unveiled sense of humour that had all three of the men sat with her invest themselves in her stories and all the words she spoke, and she had made him feel more at ease than he ever felt back in Kings Landing. Though it would always be the place he grew up, always be the place of both his nightmares for the memories and his dreams for the seasonal weather, he could not recall feeling as carefree as he did in Winterfell with Brienne, and with Tyrion and Pod. Perhaps it was the absence of his sister, but he did not let his thoughts wander towards that, not now. He would figure it out in time, and the time that he had with Brienne would not be spent on thoughts of the past. 

“Drink!” Brienne declared, her nose scrunching up as she sniggered behind her hand. 

“Woman, don’t lie to me!” Tyrion’s voice came, a jolly tone that Jaime had not heard from him in these recent dark days. “I know you used to have dreams of being a Queen when you were younger. It’s in the genes of a Lady!” 

“Well, i’ve never been much of a Lady anyways, My Lord. Drink!” 

Tyrion gave her a rueful laugh and took a swig of his wine, slamming the goblet down when he finished. 

The game had been Tyrion’s idea, and whilst Jaime was having fun and taking turns himself, he found his gaze wondering towards Brienne whenever a sound escaped her, henceforth distracting him from anything else that was going on. 

“You’re drinking wine but you prefer ale!” She announced, followed by yet another laugh from her and then from Tyrion as he drank again.

That damned smile of hers was much too adorable. It was the only word he could think of to accurately describe it, really. Breinne was no conventional beauty, when her cracked lips parted to show her out of place teeth it wasn’t much of a beautiful sight, but it didn’t have to be. It was magnificent, picturesque, and memorable. It didn’t have to be pretty, she didn’t have to have glowing, straight white teeth, lips painted with red cherries, two dimples on either cheek for Jaime to lose himself in the expression. All it had to be was Brienne’s smile and Jaime could not tear his eyes away. 

The night went on, and after tears of laughter had been shed, most of the hall had cleared out apart from the group of wildlings to the side, a few northern men dotted on random tables, and Jon Snow. Their game had ended a while back, ending with a rather awkward comment on Brienne’s virginity, and she had subsequently lost her urge to play after the blush spreading across her cheeks had caused her head to duck down. Jaime had whacked Tyrion under the table for it, but all of that were a little too drunk at that point to remember it much. 

Tyrion was far gone in his alcohol, along with Pod who had found himself seated beside the younger Lannister as they swayed along to the soft music played by a few of the northern men in the corner. Brienne, too, was very tipsy. As Jaime made crude jokes about those around them, Brienne giggles began to get too loud to hide behind her hand and soon she turned to full on laughing. 

After a particularly rude comment about the large, ginger Wildling fellow who had such an evident crush on Brienne, she said something he would later admit to thinking it over in his head too many times to comprehend. 

“You make me happy, Jaime Lannister.” Her voice was a little slurred, her smile crooked and head tilted where she rested it in the palm of her hand which were supported by her elbows on the table. From where she was leant in, Jaime could feel himself becoming intoxicated by the warmth of her alcohol scented breath when she breathed in a long, contented sigh. 

His heart positively soared. 

“I do?” Jaime asked inquisitively, eager to hear more compliments spill from those parted lips of hers. 

Brienne nodded her head, one of her hands dropping to trace the rim of her empty cup with her finger. 

“You do. I’m happy you’re alive, that you’re in good health, that you’re safe. That you’re here, with me, making me smile. I thought I forgot how too.” 

Her brilliant blue eyes lifted to his, and Jaime smiled right back at her, Reaching his hand across the table to grasp hers, her gave her fingers a delicate squeeze and nodded his head in understanding. 

“Me too.” He affirmed softly. “Thank you for reminding me.” 

Brienne giggled a little at that, the sound echoing around in the almost empty hall. Jaime could see the blush creeping up into her cheeks, her top teeth biting down on her lip as she questioned herself with a furrowed brow. 

“What occupies your mind, Ser?” Jaime asked, amused, searching her expression. 

“Dance with me.” She commanded, taking his hand more firmly in her own and giving it a small tug.

He had not been expecting that. 

“I’ll let you lead.” She offered. Jaime laughed in disbelief.

It was only then that the music played by the few soldiers in the corner of the room drifted to his hears, and only then he noticed Tyrion giving him such a look that if he were to refuse Brienne he was sure he would be smacked for it. Pod, too. The young lad looked too smug for his own good. 

“As my commander wishes.” Jaime murmured, his lips quirking in a smile as her eyes positively lit up. Rising to her feet with as much grace as she could muster despite having downed the contents of a whole pitcher of wine at this point, she lead him towards her, and he could do naught but follow, entranced. 

Jaime did not know what was going on in that mind of hers, and he certainly did not know what brought this confidence out in her other than the alcohol, which was only doing some of the work, but as Brienne stood just before the table where all the Lords and Lady’s and the Dragon Queen herself sat earlier on, Jaime’s thoughts crumbled to dust. 

“Come, before I lose what confidence I have.” Brienne urged, seeming hesitant to be the first to step into the embrace. 

“I’m here.” Jaime soothed, taking a deep breath and wrapping his golden hand around her back to rest just above her hip. His left hand raised to meet her own, their fingers linking together on instinct, and as her arm wrapped delicately around his shoulders to pull him closer, he felt a sudden rush of warmth through his body. 

Together, thy began to sway along to the music coming from the corner of the room, however faint it may be. They were not in sync with the melody, nor with each other for the first few moments, but soon enough, they fell into their own rhythm. With the close proximity of her chest pressed to his own, he felt his heart lurching behind the barrier of his ribs, trying to reach for hers. He wondered if Brienne could feel hers doing the same.

“What brought this on?” Jaime asked quietly into her ear as he bowed her head to rest near his shoulder to avoid the eyes of any onlookers they had, and Jaime could be certain that they had many of them. Still, she did not pull away, though she shoulders seemed a little tense, as did the muscles of her back which he could feel through her thin shirt. 

“I’m tipsy.” She answered just as quietly, if not more so, trying not to draw even more attention to them. 

“I know that’s not the only reason, Ser. Pray tell.” 

He could hear her chewing down on her lip, could feel her strong arm tighten around his shoulders as if keeping him from running away in preparation for what she was about to say. 

“Brienne?” He prompted when he heard nothing from her. Jaime turned his head a little to catch her gaze, only for his nose to nuzzle against her cheek, just under where her purple bruise bloomed over her eye. 

“Ive danced with Renly Baratheon. It’s only suitable that I dance with Jaime Lannister.” 

No matter how subtle she planned to be, the alcohol in her system must have taken over and had made her confession as plain as the day Jaime never thought he would see after last night. 

Jaime took in a deep, shaky breath against her cheek, his eyes fluttering momentarily before snapping shut all together. Their swaying had since stopped, which he didn’t notice until now, and they simply stood holding each other closer than they had done before. Closer than in Harrenhal. 

There were eyes on them, all the ones in the room had turned to them, and yet Jaime could not find it within him to care whilst Brienne’s breath fanned against his neck longingly. Their hearts beat together against their chests, and as Brienne lifted her head an inch, their lips were close enough to share their breaths which mangled together as one. 

They leant in, but their lips did not touch, their foreheads simply rested against each other’s for a few precious moments Jaime found too entranced to leave. 

Brienne fell in love with Renly Baratheon after he danced with her, and Brienne had fallen in love with Jaime Lannister even before. 

“Thank you.” She whispered to him, her nose nudging against the sharp point of his own. He could feel the word spoken against his mouth even though they did not yet touch. “For making me happy.” 

She kissed his cheek then, her lips scolding hot against his skin, burning the memory of it into his flesh for him to remember during the night to come, and many nights to follow. 

“My pleasure, as always, Ser Brienne.” Jaime murmured back, desperate to hold her closer for just a few moments more, but by that time Brienne had already pulled away him him. Her cheeks had flushed red as Jaime found when he finally opened his eyes again, those atomising eyes of hers looking at him with a gaze he was not used to. The kind of gaze he did not deserve. 

Love. 

She loved him. 

Brienne said nothing more as she swept away from him, and followed the route out of the Great Hall. The only thing she did give him was a smile when she turned back to look at him, and that had made every single thing they had been through together worth it. 

Jaime watched her go, aware of all the shocked gazed on him when Brienne had successfully exited. He did not pay them mind through. Instead, he smiled and followed her. As he always did, and always would. 


End file.
